primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Jack Maitland
Jack Maitland was the younger brother of Abby Maitland. Jack was responsible for making Connor Temple move out of Abby's flat when he came to stay for a while. Biography Background Jack was born sometime after 1985Abby, who was born in 1985, says he is her younger brother; this makes him born after 1985 as the younger brother to Abby. According to Abby, Jack was the only family member she had left by 2009 (or at least the only one she kept in contact with). (Episode 3.8) Episode 3.4 Jack had been out of town for a while and called Abby's phone to tell her he was coming back to London and was going to show her a good time, however Connor picked up the phone and misunderstood what he meant. Abby was late to an Anomaly incursion because she was with Jack. Later Jack was at Abby's flat looking for some shampoo wearing nothing but a towel when Connor arrived. He introduced himself before Abby scolded him for being so naked. She revealed that Jack was in fact her brother, much to Connor's relief. As Jack went to the shower, Abby asked Connor to moved out so her brother had somewhere to say for a while. Connor was more than happy to oblige for Abby's sake. )]] Episode 3.6 Sometime later, Jack and Abby were kick boxing with each other the flat. Abby knocked Jack over, startling Rex causing him to fly away so Abby jokingly told Jack to be careful as the lizard was more valuable than he was. After Abby left for work, Jack invited Tony and two other friends over to play poker. After playing a few rounds, Jack lost all of his money to Tony. In a desperate attempt to win, he told Tony how valuable Rex was and used him as a bet for the next round. Obviously Jack lost and Tony took Rex, but when Abby came home, Jack lied and said Rex was in his room. Episode 3.7 Soon after, Abby was looking for Rex while Jack hid under his bed covers. When asked, he lied again, saying he had let Tony "borrow" Rex as he loves lizards. Abby was furious and threw a shoe at Jack before leaving. After Connor saw Rex for sale online, he called Jack and scolded him for gambling Rex when he had no right to. He told Jack to get Rex back, however Jack apparently did nothing. Connor eventually got Rex back from Tony himself and returned him to Abby's flat but neither he or Jack told Abby. )]] Episode 3.8 Becoming frustrated with Abby's secrecy about her work, Jack stole a handheld Anomaly detector from Abby's bag. He was playing Xbox when Abby left the flat and Rex "confronted" Jack about his crime but Jack shrugged it off. He then followed the detector's signal to a Race circuit and found some Lotus cars there, much to his excitement. Unfortunately he found two dead Special Forces soldiers and the Megopteran that had killed them attacked Jack. He managed to get into the Lotus and escape through the Anomaly. Once in the future city, Jack left the car but tripped down a hole, injuring his leg. Later when Jack woke up, he was sprayed in the face by a giant maggot but managed to fend it off. Eventually the Anomaly Research Centre team arrived with Abby and Danny Quinn free Jack, who was too lazy to try and escape. The team had to hoist Jack back up the the surface but when Danny left Jack when there was Megopterans coming from the basement, Jack called him a coward but Danny sent a flare down the hole igniting the insectoids. The team and Jack quickly hid in an old bus as Future Predators surrounded them. When Jack showed selfishness in worrying over his own health, Abby lashed out at him, blaming him for Becker's 'death' when Jack failed to show any guilt. When the Predators were distracted by the smoked out Megopterans, the team and Jack ran back to the Anomaly which was still locked. A predator was going to attack them when Becker saved Jack and the team because he had survived. The Anomaly was unlocked and they all returned to the present day. After being checked by the medics, Jack confessed to Abby that he gambled Rex away and Connor got Rex back for him. Realising that he is out of his depth in Abby's world, Jack decided to move out of the her flat and she promised to tell him about her job one day. Post-Series 3 It is unknown what happened to Jack after this, but he was likely informed of Abby's disappearance (when she was lost in the Cretaceous for a year) and she likely contacted him when she returned in 2011. (Episode 3.10 - Episode 4.1) Much later, it is likely that Connor became his brother-in-law after possibly marrying Abby. ( ) Other references Episode 3.4 When Connor learnt that Abby had gone to meet a "Jack-someone" from Jenny Lewis shortly after receiving the call from Jack. Presuming that Jack was intruding on his relationship with Abby, Connor became slightly distanced and upset during the mission. Afterwards, Connor was further distressed when Abby told him they had to talk about something important later. Episode 3.7 Abby told Sarah Page and Connor how Jack had "lent" Rex to a friend. Episode 3.8 When rescuing Jack from the future, Abby said he was the only family she had left. Later, Danny and Becker argued over wether or not Jack was still alive. After Jack told Abby about the Rex-gambling incident and how that Connor could have taken the opportunity to make Jack look bad, but didn't, Abby was impressed and she kissed Connor for the first time. Personality Jack was a young, fun and playful yet self-centred person. He appeared charming and likeable from the offset but most people ended up finding him irritating. Jack never took responsibility for any of his actions and expected other people to help him or deal with the situation. Appearances *Episode 3.4 *Episode 3.6 *Episode 3.7 *Episode 3.8 Relationships Abby Maitland Abby and Jack had a usual sibling relationship, she being older thought she alway knew what was best for him and he usually rebelled against what she said and would often lie to her. All in all, Abby loved Jack very much and would do anything for him, and it was mostly reciprocated by Jack but only if it suited him. Connor Temple Connor had a strong dislike for Jack and the latter's selfish and ungrateful attitude, but tried to tolerate it and kept it to himself to avoid upsetting Abby. Tony It is not know how close a friends Jack and Tony were, but the latter had no concern about taking all of Jack's money in poker and his sister's lizard. References Maitland, Jack Category:Males Maitland Jack Category:Series 3 Characters Category:Civilians Category:Civilians involved in incursions Category:Alive